ANGELES Y DEMONIOS
by kayriu
Summary: Bella perdió su vida a manos del ser que mas amo, su alma en busca de venganza se negó a descansar y entonces una criatura de las tinieblas le ofreció regresar… ahora esta en medio de una guerra entre dos razas legendarias, atada a un contrato de sangre tendra que elegir un lado por el cual pelear
1. PREFACIO

**Prefacio**

_La ternura en su rostro_  
_la elegancia de sus pies_  
_solo ocultan el llanto otra vez_  
_en el lago del cisne negro_

_aquella triste melodía_  
_la de aquel recuerdo doloroso_  
_que en tu baile majestuoso_  
_se siente la de un ave herida_

El tiempo cura las heridas eso suelen decir, pero yo me había convertido en algo que jamás olvidaba en esa criatura que busca muerte, destrucción y que en mente solo tenia el gran deseo de venganza, contra los Cullen, los que alguna ves considere mi familia , sobretodo aquel que en algún momento ame con toda el alma, aquel que arranco mi corazón y transformo mi alma en esto; mis ojos se reflejan en la ventana, una sombra a mis pies me informa que ellos están bien, desvió la mirada ,ellos fueron los únicos que lloraron por mi alma perdida ,ellos fueron los únicos que sintieron mi muerte y trataron de buscar venganza .

- Están en Inglaterra ,lo sabes no - dice mi compañero a mi espalda

- Si, ya lo se contesto - en un susurro

- ¿Que aras?, ¿iras por ellos, los vas a descuartizar y luego los quemaras para después bailar toda la noche alrededor de la hoguera? – me pregunta burlón

- Eso seria muy divertido, pero seria muy piadoso, muy amable, yo les mostrare lo que es el verdadero miedo, les enseñare lo que se siente estar atrapado y sin salida, les mostrare lo que es un verdadero ser sin corazón – digo, se que mis ojos están brillando en este momento

- Por eso me gustas, - dice el mientras ríe

Con pasos seguros y lentos se cerca por detrás, me rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro sus ojos brillan verdes, con deseos de sangre, con deseos de venganza, una venganza que solo nosotros los verdaderos monstruos sin corazón sabemos efectuar, los ojos de mi compañero brillan mas, cuando otra sombra nos comunica que es tiempo de partir.

continuara...


	2. NACIMIENTO OSCURO

_**NACIMIENTO OSCURO **_

Jamás pensé que él llegaría volverse tan violento, aunque sabía que era un vampiro siempre confié y ame a Edward, aún recuerdo el día cuando todo comenzó…

Edward y sus hermanos estarían fuera por unos días y como de costumbre mi amado vampiro le pidió a Alice que cuidara de mí , aquel día no sé porque pero me entraron una ganas de hablar con Jacob y sabiendo que solo disponía de segundos antes que Alice me viera desparecer y dedujera lo que pasaba le marque, apenas y me contesto le dije que necesitaba hablar con él, en pocos minutos Jacob apareció en la moto apenas lo vi corrí hacia él , monte en la moto y ante la mirada perpleja de Alice me fui con él , al llegar a la reserva Jacob se estuvo riendo de la cara que había puesto Alice al vernos desaparecer de su vista

–Bella, sabes que corres peligro junto a ellos – dijo de pronto

– Jacob ya hemos hablado de eso , ellos son mi familia , jamás me lastimarían – le conteste

– ¿Porque eres tan necia? , sabes que son peligrosos tu viste o que paso en tu cumpleaños – me contesto

– Eso fue un accidente - le conteste

– Que pudo costarte la vida , pero porque no quieres verlo - me dijo alzando un poco la voz

– Tal vez debería irme – le dije

– No sé porque has venido si no quieres entender que ellos son peligrosos, algún día tu novio chupasangre perderá el control y…

– Me convertiré en uno de ellos , después de la gradación, me iré con ellos – le dije

Jacob me miro como si estuviera loca, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces después molesto me dio la espalda y se fue a su casa , sabía que él estaba lastimado pero mi ilusión de estar por siempre con Edward era mucho mayor que el remordimiento por haber lastimado a una de las personas que más me ayudo cuando él se fue di algunas vueltas por la playa, me senté en la arena y vi como el sol poco a poco se empezaba a poner en el horizonte me levante entonces , debía volver .

De pronto vi a la manada completa corre directamente hacia la playa , que estaba pasando no lo sabía, un brillo sobre natural salió del bosque cercano, los lobos se lanzaron sobre el vampiro corrió hacia ellos aun sabiendo que no sería de ayuda pero no podía quedarme vendo como mataban al amor de mi vida, a solo unos pasos de la pelea me detuve ,ante mi estaba una bestia que despedazó a la manada en cuestión de segundos ese no era el , no podía ser él, de la casa salió Jacob

– ¡Corre bella! - grito antes de transformarse

El lobo y el vampiro se enfrascaron en una pelea y yo seguía sin poder moverme, finalmente como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño vi como mi novio enterraba los colmillos en el cuello de mi mejor amigo, corrí hacia la casa de Jacob, Bill me vio entrar corriendo, debía detener esa masacre y lo único que halle fue un bate de beisbol, volví a salir de la casa

– ¡ALÉJATE DE EL! – grite acercándome armada con un bate

– Bella, mi amor - susurro él en cuanto me vio

– ¿Porque , porque lo has hecho?- le dije, no sabía su susurraba o gritaba

– Vamos Bella he venido por ti - dijo el sonriendo

– ¿Quién eres realmente Edward, porque has matado a mis amigos? – le pregunte mientras temblaba aun sin soltar el bate y las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis meguillas

– Aun no lo entiendes - dijo de pronto él y sus ojos estaban completamente negros

Corre bella - escuché a lo lejos la vos Bill, después varios disparos

–Ella es mía - rugió él y se lanzó sobre los dos humanos despedazándolos en segundos

– ¡NOOOOO CHARLY! – grite mientras veía a mi padre y al padre de Jacob muertos al igual que la manada

Te amo Bella – dijo él y apareció a mi lado

Sus brazos se cerraron en un asfixiante abraso y empezaba sentir mis huesos crujir intente hace que me soltara pero cuando él se dio cuenta me lanzó contra un árbol sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y como mis huesos se rompían como astillas

– ¿Porque no entiendes que todo es por tu bienestar? ,Bella , yo quiero protegerte – dijo el

– Eres un moustro - dije en un gemido de agonía

– Solo por ti mi amor - contesto

– Te odio - susurre tan bajo que creo no llego a escucharme

– No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti , veré que tu corazón no se rompa , lo voy proteger - - dijo

Entonces sentí el mayor dolor hasta ese momento algo se abría paso entre mis hueso, después todo empezó a volverse negro oía murmullos, susurros, no quería morir, no quería, quise llorar pero no pude todo alrededor estaba oscuro

– Es hora que descanses me - dijo una voz

– No quiero morir susurré

– Pero ya no puedes volver- me contesto

– Quiero vengarme quiero que el sufra lo que yo sufrí – dije

– Entonces ven conmigo – dijo otra voz

Estire mi mano en dirección a esa voz, aunque aun podía oír la otra voz suplicando porque la siguiera, mas yo quería venganza, quería ver sufrir al que había asesinado a mis amigos el oscuro lugar se volvió luminoso y me vi suspendida en la nada , mi ropa había desaparecido pero ya no importaba , y ante mi vi a un hombre , sus ojos rojos y esa sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilado me habrían hecho retroceder pero mi alma solo buscaba venganza, se acerco aun sonriendo

– Te he oído, quieres vengarte , no te importa el precio solo quieres vengarte - dijo divertido

– Si, quiero que ellos sufran lo que yo – conteste

– ¿Qué me darás a cambio? dijo divertido

– Lo que sea - conteste

– Jajaj , lo jóvenes son tan impulsivos, pero está bien, te devolveré a la tierra de los vivos a cambio tu me juraras lealtad – dijo sonriendo

– Está bien – conteste sin dudar

– Así me gusta, eres una chica de dedición - dijo divertido

Se acerco se quito su largo abrigo negro y lo paso por mis hombros me miro a los ojos, se acerco mas y sello nuestro pacto con un beso con sabor a sangre.

En ese momento desperté estaba sobre la arena, tenía un punzante dolor en el pecho alguien me abrasaba me removí y sorprendida vi a tres de los vampiros que alguna vez considere mi familia, lagrimas de sangre surcaban sus bellos rostros pero, yo no me detendría por eso los mataría uno por uno, me pare de un salto, estaba dispuesta acabar con ellos primero y luego iría por el resto ; Jasper me miraba sorprendido al igual que los otros dos, yo solo quería matarlos, me disponía a ir por Jasper primero pero mi cuerpo se vio de pronto inmóvil

– No puedes destruirlo porque tienes un contrato de sangre con el dijo una voz proveniente del bosque

– ¿ Que? preguntaron todos

– Ellos lloraron tu muerte, y una de sus lagrimas sello un contrato contigo si lo destruyes te destruirás a ti misma me explico , no era el hombre que yo había visto era diferente su cabello negro y sus ojos azules me dijeron que tampoco era humano …

di vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de los tres vampiros que me miraban expectante, el hombre me miraba con profunda tristeza en sus ojos, estaba cansada así que me aleje, primero caminando luego corriendo, llegue ante Jacob me agache alado suyo, aun se convulsionaba debido al veneno de vampiro que tenía en la sangre , ya era muy tarde, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero al verlo una vez mas no supe que paso, mi cuerpo se movió solo hice un tajo en mi muñeca y la sangre ahora de un extraño color negruzco empezó a escapar de mis venas, acerque mi muñeca a la boca de Jacob al principio se negó a beber, pero después de algunas gotas su cuerpo se quedo estático y pensé que tal vez fue demasiado tarde

– ¿Estás segura de esto Bella? – me pregunto aquel extraño hombre

– Es mi venganza es lo que quiero, no importa como no importa si me condeno quiero mi venganza - dije mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Jacob

El hombre desapareció y Jasper , acompañado de Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron, no quería hablar, no quería verlos solo deseaba estar sola, la noche ya había transcurrido y por el horizonte empezó a emerger el sol

– Bella - susurro Rosalie

– Largo - conteste

– Bella , hermanita - dijo Emmett

– Cállate yo no soy nada suyo y si por mi fuera los mataría aquí y ahora, pero lo dejare pasar , solo por esta vez, lo único que quiero es que desaparezcan - dije lo más calmada que pude

– Lo lamento Bella – susurro Jasper hablando por primera vez desde que desperté

– Largo váyanse – grite histérica

Los vampiros se fueron, la playa sembrada de cuerpos de la manada se quedo desierta , y silenciosa no podía llorar , no podía hacer nada solo escavar y enterrar los cuerpos yo había dejado de ser humana yo era un demon, un ser humano que se había negado a morir, una criatura que ahora viviría entre las sombras, un suspiro tal vez el ultimo pensé mientras me dirigía al bosque ...

continuara ...


	3. ANGELS y DEMONIOS

ANGEL Y DEMONIO

Pvo bella

Despues de despertar como un demon, busque a los Cullen, quería mi venganza pero mientras más cerca estaba más se inmiscuía Azarel , un ángel , encargado de guiar a las almas al otro lado , por alguna razón siempre me perseguía , en un par de ocasiones ha peleado a mi lado contra otros demons y zombis , pero el siempre insistiendo en que debo dejar de buscar venganza , que eso no me llevara a nada bueno , pero, ¿qué más podría pasar? , si vendí mi alma por venganza, si deseo saciar mi sed con el sufrimiento de los que me lastimaron a mí , deambular por la tierra como un demon era aburrido además Abadon, el que me regreso intentaba controlarme , la guerra entre los ángeles y los señores demonios estaba a poco de suceder, por ese motivo se estaban creando híbridos de manera tan indiscriminada, pero el problema era que algunos como yo teníamos una protección natural y por más que quisieran controlarnos no podían, así fue como lo conocí a él, mi compañero, el pertenecía cuando aún era humano a un mundo completamente distinto al mío , pues antes de ser un demon fue un mago que murió en una guerra en la que nunca quiso estar, juntos la eternidad no parecía tan mala, pero Azarel siguió inmiscuyéndose igual que ese día

– Bella, necesito su ayuda - Azarel se hiso presente en la habitación

– ¿Qué quieres plumas? – pregunto Harry que seguía cambiando de canales

– Los vampiros tienen a un ángel muy joven, si lo transforman …- dijo acongojado el ángel

– ¿Y nosotros que?, no es nuestro problema – le conteste

– Jasper también está allí – dijo el

Harry se tensó, Jasper, ¿qué diablos hacía en Volterra?, me levante de la cama deje mi libro de lado, y me acerque al ángel

– Iremos, pero más te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez - le dije

– ¿Porque no lo salvas tú? poderoso guerrero de dios – pregunto Harry perspicazmente, era cierto, unos vampiros no deberían ser problema para alguien como Azarel, entonces, ¿porque pedía nuestra ayuda?

– Abadon está con ellos – contesto el angel

– Diablos - dije, no habia forma de ganarle a abadon pero si jugabos bien nuetras cartas talves nos librariamos de el por un rato

– Vale, iremos pero recuerda que nos vas a deber una angelito – se burló Harry

Nos acercamos a Azarel y los tres desaparecimos del hotel, sin pagar como de costumbre

Pvo jasper

Que hacia aquí, no tengo idea, solo sé que repentinamente un sujeto aprecio en Alaska, su olor era parecido al que tenía Bella cuando despertó, se me acerco y antes de que pudiese moverme me sujeto del cuello y aparecimos en Volterra

– así que, este es Jasper – dijo Aro

– Si, este estúpido vampiro anclo el alma de uno de mis aprendices a este mundo , por eso aún no puedo doblegar su voluntad por completo –contesto el sujeto que me trajo

– ¿Pero nosotros que tenemos que ver en eso? - pregunto cayo ,

– Ustedes, quieren poder y si este estúpido vampiro le ordena a mi aprendiz obedecer ella no podrá negarse , después de todo tienen un contrato de sangre

– Ho querido Aby , eso no se va a poder – repentinamente Bella entro

– Vaya que mal gusto tienen los vampiros, mira que vivir en un sótano, es que no tienen imaginación – esa voz , nunca la había escuchado

– Vaya, vaya así que es cierto el aprendiz de Lucifer también se ha revelado – dijo el hombre

– Si, el viejo Lucy es un anticuado, así que no me apetecía acompañarlo y decidí ir por mi cuenta - le contesto el chico

– Vale devuélveme a Jasper y nadie saldrá herido – dijo Bella tranquilamente

– Tú juraste lealtad….

– Cruce los dedos así que no cuenta – le respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente

– Estupia niña, te voy a enseñar a obedecer -dijo él

– Me quedaría a las lecciones, pero tengo cita con el masajista, así que ni modo nos vemos otro día - dijo Bella burlándose

El hombre se movió a una velocidad mayor que la de un vampiro y apreso a Bella del cuello, la alzó del suelo y comenzó presionar su mano ella parecía estar agonizando y el sujeto disfrutaba cada momento, quise moverme pero Alec uso su don en mí y no pude hacer otra cosa sino mirar, el chico que había aparecido con Bella contemplaba todo con aburrimiento, entonces

– Bella se hace tarde, ¿quieres dejar de jugar para que podamos irnos? – le pregunto

– Que aburrido, yo quería divertirme un poco más – dijo ella que por un momento pensé ya había muerto

– Lo siento sensei, pero es tarde y no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita así que si me haces el favor, vuelve al infierno - dijo ella mostrándole su sonrisa antes de lanzar una patada que hiso que el tal Abadon saliera volando, el pelinegro movió la mano y un enorme agujero se abrió en la pared tragándose al sujeto

Bella se paró a lado mío, Alec intento usar su poder en ella pero cayó al suelo, los vampiros nos miraba listos para atacar entonces el pelinegro casqueo los dedos y el lugar se llenó de fuego, y humo

– Eres una carga, lo sabias – me dijo bella

– Nos vamos Azarel - llamo el pelinegro y los tres desaparecimos del salón de Volterra

– Esto es un completo desastre, Abadon estará furioso cuando vuelva, además le dirá a Lucifer donde estoy, que maravilla, ¡ya estarás feliz Azarel!

– Vamos Harry tampoco es tan malo además, logramos salvar a Elizabet - les contesto ese hombre; yo lo había visto, era el que conocimos en la playa cuando Bella despertó

– Maravilloso, ahora lárgate – le dijo Harry

– Pero no puedo, Elizabet ella necesita que alguien la cuide

– y ¿nos viste cara de niñeras? – pregunto Harry

– ¿Por cierto, donde esta? – pregunto Bella

– Aquí - dijo Azarel en brazos tenia a una niña de unos cinco años

– Genial ahora seremos niñeras y Jasper no des un paso más o te juro que contrato o no te pulverizo – dijo Bella cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta

– Así que tú eres Jasper , yo soy Harry ese de allí es Azarel un estúpido ángel – me dijo el pelinegro

Continuara …


	4. DECISIONES

Aclaración: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los huso para dar vida a mi disparatada historia todo sin fines de lucro meramente diversión

Buscando respuestas

Pvo tercera persona

En una amplia sala un hombre leía tranquilamente

– Hola Lucifer – lo saludo otro que acaba de llegar

–¿Que haces aquí Abadon?, ¿te creía en la tierra buscando a tu aprendiz? – contesto Lucifer sin apartar la mirada de su libro

– Si, en eso estaba, pero, sabes encontré algo curioso, un niño que tiene tu marca, dime Lucifer; ¿ acaso no dijiste que tu aprendiz estaba en la montaña de los lamentos?- preguntó con burla

– El chico volverá a mi cuando yo lo decida – contesto Lucifer

– seguramente - contesto el demonio - te propongo un trato – dijo Abadon

Lucifer lo miro con arrogancia y burla pero por otro lado, no le costaba nada oír lo que tendría que proponerle Abadon.

* * *

Dos meces Pasaron desde que Jasper, los dos demons y el ángel se hicieron cargo de Elizabeth; la niña parecía apegarse cada día mas al vampiro rubio, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Azarel se fue y los dejo solos con la niña, Bella no tenia mucha paciencia y Harry no era muy bueno con los niños, además esos dos se solían pasar días enteros sin asomarse, así que Jasper cuidaba de la pequeña.

– Jasper, no podemos seguir así, debemos conseguir un lugar estable para encargarnos de ella , – dijo Bella un tarde mientras la pequeña almorzaba

– ¿Entonces a donde iremos?- pregunto el vampiro

– Que tal te suena "Escocia" - dijo Harry sonriendo mas de lo normal

– Suena a leyenda vieja - contesto Bella rodando los ojos

– Vamos, podemos establecernos allí además ¿quien nos iría a buscar a Escocia? – dijo él pelinegro haciéndole caritas a Bella

Dos días después la pareja acompañada de Jasper y Elizabeth conocían la que seria su nueva casa durante los próximos diez años, Bella matriculo a la niña en un escuela primaria, Jasper era el encargado de la pequeña mientras tanto los dos demons se encargaban de mantener un escudo para evitar ser localizados por ángeles y demonios,

PVO Alice

Que fue lo que paso en Forks , aun me lo pregunto, recuerdo a Bella, también a Edward yendo a buscarla pero después todo esta en blanco que fue lo que paso aquella noche , cuando volví a ser consiente Jasper estaba saliendo por la puerta detrás de él se fueron Rosalie y Emmett por alguna razón Edward no recuerda a Bella , Carlaisle y Esme si, pero mi hermano no la recuerda , he visto el futuro donde nosotros le decimos quien era Bella y todos tienen el mismo final , a Edward muerto a manos de los Volturi , he intentado ver el futuro de mi amiga pero no hay nada, ¿que fue lo que paso en Forks?, es una duda que me atormenta y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que logre encontrarle sentido a esto

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Edward

– No, todo esta bien - dije bloqueando mis pensamientos

– Algo se traen ustedes y voy a descubrirlo - dijo mi hermano

– Estas siendo paranoico Ed – le dije sonriendo

– Alice – dijo antes de revolver mis cabellos y marcharse

– Hay Edward, si supieras – pensé, pero rápidamente bloque mi mente

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió un sonido proveniente del exterior de la casa me hiso ponerme en alerta cuando intente ver que pasaba no había nada, todo estaba aparentemente normal pero aun sentía que alguien observaba la casa.

PVO tercera persona

No muy lejos de allí Azarel contemplaba a los vampiros, suspiro con pesadez, cuanto le gustaría intervenir pero ya había hecho mucho por ese motivo lo habían obligado a volver al cielo

– Tus sentimientos son demasiado humanos , Az – dijo una chica apareciendo alado del ángel

– ¿Que haces aquí, Alex? - pregunto él

– Pues mi trabajo, observar , solo eso – dijo ella mientras destapaba su lata de soda

– Sabes que podrías ser mas que una simple espectadora , podrías intervenir en esta guerra y …

– Vamos no quiero que me vuelvas a sermonear vale, no eres mi madre – contesto la chica

– Pero Alex, si tu te decidieras...

– No gracias, "es SU guerra" , no mía , a mi no me metan en sus retorcidos conflictos – dijo la chica

– Alex, ¿me arias un favor? – pregunto él contemplando a la joven a su lado

– Si me das una pizza lo considerare – contesto mientras bebía su soda

El pelinegro chasqueó los dedos y una caja pizza de chorizo con extra queso apareció en las manos de la chica

– Habla, te escucho - dijo ella mientras sacaba el primer pedazo de la suculenta pizza

– Quédate conmigo – soltó él

La chica abrió los ojos y se golpeo el pecho intentando no morir ahogada, pues de la sorpresa se había atragantado con un pedazo de pizza, cuando se recupero volteo a ver a su acompañante, y sus ojos avellana se chocharon con los zafiros del ángel

– Joder Azarel, ¿es que quieres matarme?, ¿como sueltas esas chorrada así como así? – le reprocho Alex

– No son chorradas, es real, he visto lo que la guerra va a traer, necesitan a la niña, y los ángeles harán todo por conseguirla, los demonios tampoco se van a quedar atrás; sabes lo que pasara si luchan en la tierra – contesto Azarel

– Pues rostizaran medio planeta, pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - pregunto la chica mordisqueando otro trozo de pizza

– Has cambiado Alex, hace años habrías hecho lo imposible por evitar esta masacre – dijo el ángel

– Es inútil intentar ir contra el destino – contesto ella ocultando sus ojos tras su largo cabello negro

– Entonces no hagas nada solo quédate a mi lado, junto a ellos - dijo

– ¿que piensas hacer estúpido ángel? - Cuestión Alex mirando suspicazmente al ángel

– Me revelare contra el cielo, protegeré a la niña al igual que debí proteger a Harry y Bella – dijo él

– ¿Estas loco? no tienes idea de la vida de un exiliado – le dijo la chica

– Tal ves, pero no importa - contesto él y miro directamente a los ojos de la pelinegra

– Diablos, quita esa cara, maldita sea Azarel, vale, pero quiero pizza, soda y muchos videos , - dijo desviando la mirada cuando el rostro del ángel se ilumino n una sonrisa - Tienes algo de demonio, lo sabias no – susurro ella antes de desaparecer

Tres días después Azarel se aprecio en la casa de Bella y Harry en Escocia, Elizabeth corrió hacia el ángel, Bella sonrió sutilmente, tal ves no lo quisiese admitir pero estaba empezando a apreciar a su nueva y rara familia, Harry hiso una mueca de asco cuando Azarel alzo a Elizabeth y la estrecho con cariño

– déjense de cursilerías, ¿donde esta mi habitación? - dijo de pronto una chica vestida de negro, con varios piercing, pálida como un vampiro y con una guitarra en el hombro

– Chicos, les presento a Alexsis Straus – dijo Azarel

– Ella es …

– observadora - corto la pelinegra

Bella y Harry clavaron sus ojos en el ángel pero él simplemente los ignoro y guio a su nueva huésped a la habitación al final del pasillo

– ¿Jazz esa señorita se quedara a vivir aquí? – pregunto Elizabeth

– Creo que si – contesto el rubio sonriéndole a la niña

Bella desapareció seguida de Harry, el vampiro y la niña se quedaron solos en la enorme sala de aquella mansión

– ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto el vampiro al oír el estomago de la niña

La niña asistió sonrojada y Jasper sonrió, esa pequeña era muy especial, además era la única con la que podía hablar mas de dos palabras, ella al igual que él estaba sola al cuidado de dos criaturas que la consideraban una carga, solo se tenían a ellos mismos y aunque en le fastidiaba admitirlo dependían de Bella y los demás.

Continuara…


	5. HISTORIAS QUE CONVERGEN I

Historias que convergen

Pvo Amy

Mi nombre es Amberly Sandler, pero todos me llaman Amy, tengo dieciséis años y una familia normal o lo que podría decirse normal, mi madre se llama Jean y mi padre Bilius Sandler por extraño que parezca a veces mamá suele llamar a mi padre Ron y él la suele llamar Mione , una vez les pregunte porque solían decirse así pero ellos rápidamente evadieron el tema mis hermanos Rose es mi gemela pero más diferentes no podíamos ser, ella se parece a mamá es estudiosa inteligente y siempre la primera en todo menos en popularidad mi hermana se cataloga como un ratón de biblioteca yo por otro lado no tengo notas excelente pero tampoco son pésimas , mi vida pasa más entre novelas románticas y de fantasía aparte soy la más popular nada que ver con mi hermana por otro lado Hugo, es tan descuidado como nuestro padre.

A veces pienso que yo soy la única que no se parece en nada a nadie de esta familia y en más de una ocasión me he preguntado ¿Quién soy realmente? no lo sé, y lo más extraño es que no tengo recuerdos antes de mis diez años, me contaron que sufrí un accidente , por ese motivo perdí mi memoria , pero aunque no tengo recuerdos hay noches en las que sueño , unos ojos verdes me miran con tristeza y decepción , hay mucha sangre a mi alrededor siento las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas mientras dos personas lloran desconsoladas , todo se desvanece en una luz verde

– _Te perdono_ – susurra una cálida voz y de nuevo esos mismos ojos verdes; cuando estoy por enfocar el rostro de esa perdona suelo despertar

– ¿Quién eres? - susurro mientras veo como el sol empieza a elevarse mas en el firmamento

– Amy llegaras tarde si no te levantas de una buena ves oigo el grito de mi madre desde la cocina

– Ya voy - contesto.

Frente al espejo mientras cepillo mi cabello hay momentos en que me parece que mi cabello negro se torna rojizo y mis ojos azules cambian de color pero seguramente todo se debe a los reflejos de la luz como suele decir mi hermana

– Amy , apresúrate o volveremos a llegar tarde - en ese momento Rose abre la puerta y me mira reprobatoriamente

– Ya salgo -le contesto , algo que odio es que ella entre a mi recamara sin tocar

Los tres nos vamos en el viejo automóvil de rose aun no sé porque no me han comprado uno a mi suspiro y recorro el estacionamiento del instituto con la irada todos son viejos modelos de segunda mano, pero, entonteces ¿qué hacia allí ese hermoso audi Spyder de color gris?

– Hay dos alumnos nuevos – dice Hugo al verme contemplando embobada el hermoso deportivo

– A, los hijos del doctor, si escuche a mamá quejarse de que las enfermeras pasan más tiempo mirando al médico que atendiendo a los pacientes - agrego Rose

– Alumnos nuevos – susurre. al fin algo interesante en este aburrido pueblo olvidado por dios

Pvo tercera persona

Los Cullen finalmente se habían mudado a la que sería su residencia durante unos cuantos años. Alice estaba sentada contemplando el exterior, repentinamente vio a una jovencita de cabello negro le sonreía a Edward sin miedo alguno

– ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto el vampiro

– No lo sé, pero ella parece no temernos – contesto Alice

– Hay que ser cuidadosos, no podemos confiarnos - dijo él

El primer día en el nuevo instituto fue extraño. los humanos no solo parecían no temerles sino que también lucían muy relajados, Edward estaba inquieto por aquel comportamiento por lo general cuando ellos ingresaban a un nuevo instituto todos los miraban embobados pero a la ves con cierto temor, eso era normal, pero extrañamente nada de eso estaba pasando ahora, en el descanso ambos vampiros estaban sentados en una apartada mesa rememorando viejos tiempos cuando ellos eran cinco y no solo dos; repentinamente un delicioso olor floral inundo el aire ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía el delicioso aroma, allí sentada en medio de los humanos estaba una jovencita de cabellos negros hasta media espalda , su piel era hermosa de un cremoso color alabastro sus ojos de un claro azul. La chica volteo y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los del vampiro y de manera inesperada ella les sonrió, Edward se quedó perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules ese fue el comienzo de su nueva obsesión

Un mes después Edward estaba atento a las palabras de Amy , la chica había captado la atención del vampiro desde el primer momento y él se había propuesto protegerla y velar por su seguridad algo un poco difícil, cuando la chica en cuestión gustaba de dar largos paseos por los bosques; en más de una ocasión algún puma u oso habían amenazado la seguridad de la adolecente, pero el vampiro siempre había estado presto a protegerla aunque ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

– Edward - saludo la chica alegremente aquella mañana

– Hola - contesto

– Podemos hablar después de clases - pidió ella

– Claro, - contesto

Las clases pasaron con calma y aburrimiento para Edward. Alice había estado al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de Edward, después de clases Amy se acercó al vampiro y le pidió disculpas le había surgido un asunto y tendrían que posponer su cita para después, él accedió no muy contento, y decidió seguir a la pelinegra no confiaba mucho en su sentido de supervivencia después de dar algunas vueltas en la ciudad capto su delicioso aroma, la chica estaba sentada en una tienda de vestidos viendo con aburrimiento a su hermana mayor y su madre elegir modelos , y es que el baile de primavera estaba cerca y Antony Whait había invitado a Rose

– Iré a dar una vuelta - dijo la chica se puso de pie pero nadie pareció notarlo

la pelinegra camino si rumbo hacia una dulcería y se entretuvo contemplando los chocolates después de comprar algunos salió de la tienda y fue entonces que Edward le perdió el rastro, recorrió la ciudad y reviso las mentes una y otra vez pero no había rastro de la chica empezaba a desesperarse cuando repentinamente una sutil brisa le trajo el olor de la chica, guiándose por sus instintos manejo hasta el lugar de donde procedía el aroma, al llegar encontró a varios sujetos rodeando a la chica; entonces otro aroma golpeo al vampiro, el dulce aroma de la sangre. Se deshizo de los sujetos y contuvo el aliento temiendo no poder controlarse se inclinó y sujeto con gentileza las manos de la chica que estaba protegiéndose la cabeza y permanecía de cuquillas apoyada contra la pared

– Amy – la llamo el vampiro. haciendo una mueca sin esfuerzo separo sus brazos y los claros ojos de ella lo vieron con desesperación y temor

– Edward - susurro la chica y se abraso al vampiro

– Todo está bien, ya estas a salvo - dijo el intentando calmarla

Edward se llevó a Amy a su casa apenas bajo del automóvil Carlisle ya le esperaba abrió la puerta del pasajero y sin esfuerzo el medico saco a la joven y se llevó para examinarla, Alice trataba de calamar a su hermano, Esme también intentaba calmar a Edward pero el vampiro estaba demasiado ansioso, finalmente Carlisle salió

– Está bien solo son heridas y cortes superficiales - dijo

Edward entró en la habitación la chica dormía con cuidado de no despertarla él se acercó a ella entonces pudo ver su sueño

_Había mucha sangre, un adolecente de cabello negro la miraba con decepción y tristeza; una profunda desesperación se apodero de ella quería decirle que lo lamentaba, con horror vio como el cuerpo del chico caía al suelo. Una larga espada manchada de sangre quedo en sus manos_

_– Lo has hecho bien niña - dijo una fría voz a su espalda luego el frio de la muerte corto los latidos de su agitado corazón. se hundía en los gélidos brazos de la muerte pero alguien la cogió de la mano y tiro de ella arrebatándola de la muerte unos sobrenaturales ojos verdes la contemplaban_

_– Te perdono Ginny - le susurro una vos al oído antes de dejarla en brazos de una mujer_

– Harry - susurro la chica entre sueños , por sus mejillas caían las lágrimas, el vampiro no había entendido nada del sueño pero con delicadeza limpio las lágrimas de la chica

En ese momento un automóvil se estaciono afuera, desde aquella habitación Edward oyó los pasos apresurados, y Alice abrió la puerta

– ¿Donde esta? – se oyó la preocupada vos de una mujer mayor

– Ella se encuentra bien , es este momento descansa en el segundo piso – les dijo Carlisle calmado

– Iré por ella - dijo la vos de un hombre

– Muchas gracias por cuidarla - dijo la mujer y por un momento Edward le dio una mirada a una imagen en la mente de la madre de Amy

* * *

_Estaba oscuro y llovía pero en una solitaria calle dos personas cubiertas con capas esperaban en medio de la lluvia de pronto por un callejón aparición un joven de no más de diecisiete a lo mucho dieciocho años, en sus brazos llevaba a una niña de nueve años_

_– ¿Ella….? – pregunto el hombre_

_– Está bien, pero no recordara nada de los últimos diez años – contesto el chico_

_– Ven con nosotros Harry – pidió la mujer mientras las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus orbes marrones_

_– Porque habría de ir con ustedes, unos simples humanos que no pueden ni siquiera protegerse – contesto el_

_– Alguna vez fuimos amigos – susurro la mujer_

_– Por esa amistad es por lo l que ahora los estoy dejando con vida- contesto el después coloco a la niña en brazos del hombre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado_

_– De verdad lo siento Mione - dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse_

* * *

El recuerdo termino abruptamente cuando el vampiro oyó la puerta abrirse, Bilius, el padre de Amy, entro, le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Edward y después cogió con cierta rudeza a la chica y se la llevo.

Después de aquel incidente Amy tomo especial interés en Edward y el descubrió que a pesar de que la familia de Amy se preocupaba por ella había cierto resentimiento en los padres de la chica después de comentarle eso a la pequeña vampira pelinegra, Alice se volvió amiga de la chica y no paso mucho para que la pelinegra humana y el vampiro empezaran a salir oficialmente , a la familia de Amy no le agrava Edward pero a Amy poco le importa eso además cuando se enteró de la verdadera naturaleza de su novio en vece de asustarse le pidió a al vampiro que le presentara oficialmente a su familia

– ¿Y no te da miedo? – pregunto él mientras conducía

– No, pero ¿y si no les agrado tu familia? – pregunto ella

El vampiro la miro sorprendido después rompió a reír Amy aun lo sorprendía, ¿es que acaso no tenía sentido de supervivencia? , se preguntó.

Continuara….


	6. HISTORIAS QUE CONVERGEN II

Historias que convergen II

Edward contemplaba a su novia con pesar y culpabilidad, la chica lucia cada vez más demacrada y débil

– Debes reconsiderarlo – dijo el vampiro sujetando la mano de la joven

– No pienso abortar contesto la pelinegra acariciando con delicadeza la mano del vampiro

– Estas loca Amy - dijo Rose mirándola reprobatoriamente

– Es mi bebe - contesto la chica acariciando con ternura su abultado vientre

– Es un moustro que te sobe la vida a cada minuto - dijo Rose

– ¿Y no sabes si será niño o niña?- pregunto Hugo contemplando con cierto asombro a su hermana

– ¡Hugo! - le reprocho Rose

– Es mi culpa - volvió a decir el vampiro

– No sé qué aremos cuando papá y mamá vuelvan - dijo la castaña

– ¡Es cierto!, llamaron y dijeron que tardaran una semana más - comento Hugo distraídamente

– Deberían descansar - dijo Esme llevándoles un par de vasos de de leche

– Gracias - dijo el pelirrojo

– Hay dos camas en el segundo piso pueden descansar allí -dijo Alice.

Los dos humanos le dieron una última mirada a pelinegra y procedieron a subir al segundo piso rose se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos toda esa pesadilla había comenzado un mes atrás

_Flash back pvo Rose_

_Era una tranquila mañana cuando extrañamente llego una rara carta iba dirigida a Ronald y Hermione Weasley – yo la giro y vi un raro sello, tal vez se habían equivocado pero al volver a comprobar la dirección note que no había error. Era la dirección de nuestra casa pero no conocía a ningún Ronald _

_– ¿Qué es eso Rose? - pregunto Hugo y le arrebato el sobre de las manos a la chica _

_– No es para ti - dije al ver que mi hermano se disponía a abrirlo _

_– Chicos que están haciendo – pregunto nuestra madre al vernos discutir _

_– Hoy llego una carta, la dirección es correcta pero los destinatarios … son un tal Ronald y Hermione Weasley - dijo Hugo a punto de romper el sello _

_Mamá le arrebato la carta y subió apresurada al segundo piso estuvo casi dos horas encerrada con papa perecía que estaban discutiendo finalmente vimos a nuestra madre bajar, no miro un momento antes de llamar también a Amy _

_– Chicos su padre y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje urgente _

_– Pero …_

_– Solo quedan tres días para las vacaciones así que no habrá problema, Rose se queda a cargo - dijo ella _

_Ese mismo día mis padres se fueron dejándonos suficiente dinero para comprar lo necesario, dos días después las vacaciones comenzaron. Hugo se fue a un campamento con tres de sus amigos, yo Salí con mis amigas y mi hermana se pasaba los días en casa de los Cullen todo estaba bien hasta que repentinamente Amy empezó a sentir mareos y nauseas, y entonces la pesadilla comenzó aquella mañana al ver que no bajaba a desayunar subí a su recamara y la encontré desmayada a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y el novio de mi hermanita apareció por las escaleras la tomo en brazo y se la llevo corriendo. ese día me entere de que Amberly estaba embarazada, pero eso no era lo peor, lo más aterrador era que el padre de ese moustro era un vampiro, mi hermana se ha negado a abortar y cada día vemos como muera un poco , mis padres llaman siempre pero en su última llamada dijeron que tardarían por lo menos una semana más en volver , a veces pienso que cuando ellos regresen mi hermana ya estará muerta pues esa cosa crece a una velocidad asombrosa y en unas semanas ya casi ha llegado a la culminación de su embarazó ._

_End flash back_

El sueño logro vencer a ambos hermanos. Repentinamente la tranquilidad de la mansión se vio interrumpida por gritos, los dos chicos corrieron hacia la habitación que le habían acondicionado a su hermana pero no había nadie, más los gritos cada vez resonaban más en toda la casa. Rose corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos pero Esme los detuvo, escucharon gritos provenientes del interior de repente todo se calmó el silencio de la muerte se hizo presente Alice salió de la sala en brazo llevaba a una preciosa bebe de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

– ¿Cómo está mi hermana? - pregunto Hugo

– Edward y Carlisle la van a transformar - dijo la vampira de cabello negro

– ¿Pero sobrevivirá? - pregunto Rose mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus meguillas

– Vivirá, pero como una vampiresa - contesto Alice , Esme ya se había llevado a la bebe para poder vestirla

Durante tres terribles días Rose y Hugo contemplaron a su hermana inmóvil en una cama, lucia demacrada y demasiado pálida finalmente al tercer día la espera termino Alice, Carlisle y Edward esperaban al despertar de Amy poco a poco vieron como el demacrado rostro adquiría la perfección del mármol esculpido y aún más sorpréndete los cabellos de la chica se empezaron a aclarar hasta volverse rojos iguales a los de la bebe. Lentamente nueva vampira se empezó a mover y sus largas pestañas se abrieron revelando unos ojos color marrón con toques rojizos

– ¿Edward? - pregunto la neófita extrañada

– Amy - dijo él, aunque aún no salía de su asombro

– ¿dónde está Jazmín? – pregunto ella

– ¿no sientes sed? - le pregunto Carlisle,

– La verdad si ahora qué lo mencionas – dijo ella llevándose la mano a la garganta

Edward se llevó a la nueva vampiresa al bosque mientras que Alice le contaba todo, Rose suspiro aliviada cuando le dijeron que Amy había despertado, Hugo mientras tanto jugaba con la pequeña pelirroja , al volver de su casería Amberly demostró tener un extraordinario control para acercarse a los humanos. Los días pasaron y Rose recibió un llamada de su madre le pidió que se fueran de la casa y se ocultaran, los chicos se mudaron a la casa de los Cullen, Jazmín crecía a una velocidad asombrosa, todos temían por cuánto tiempo más podrían estar con la niña. Una tarde como cualquiera Jazmin que ahora aparentaba tener unos tres años jugaba con su madre cuando repentinamente Alice entro exaltada

– vienen por nosotros - dijo la pelinegra

– ¿Por qué? - dijo Edward poniéndose de pie

– nos buscan, los vultiuri nos están buscando, quieren a Jazper , y piensan que si nos atrapan el aparecerá – les explico la vampiresa

– ¿qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Amy mientras abrazaba a la niña

– ir a Escocia – contesto Rose

– ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos

– mi madre nos llamó hace unos días, dijo que si pasaba algo nos dirigiéramos a Escocia, allí está _él _– contesto Hugo

– explícate - pidió Edward

– somos magos, mis padres son dos poderosos magos, estudiaron en una escuela de magia pero debido a una guerra tuvieron que ocultarse y suprimir nuestros poderes, pero hace poco la orden del fénix los ha vuelto a llamar; una batalla está apunto de librarse en el mundo mágico y los mortifagos nos buscan por eso mi madre ha retirado el hechizó de supresión y nos ha entregado nuestras varitas, debemos ir a Escocia allí…

– Hay alguien que puede ayudarnos – completo Alice.

* * *

En una de las enormes mansiones ubicada en los campos escoceses. Dos personas jugaban, un apuesto joven rubio y una hermosa chica de cabello castaño dorado ambos eran vigilados por dos enormes perros negros que dormitaban no muy lejos

– Jazz, para ser un vampiro eres algo lento - se burló la chica

– Eso crees Elí – dijo el vampiro sonriendo

– No lo creo, lo sé - dijo la joven esquivando por centésima ves al rubio

Repentinamente el silencio fue roto por un grito proveniente de la mansión, la chica se ocultó tras el vampiro justo en el momento en que otra joven de largo y lacio cabello negro salía de la mansión, su piel pálida casi tanto como la de Jasper recibió los rayos del sol y la joven retrocedió ocultándose pero entonces la sube risa de Elizabeth la hizo salir de la sombra

– Tu pequeña rata ¿¡dónde está mi hermosa Hell!? - pregunto la chica muy molesta

– Yo no he visto tu guitarra – contesto la chica aun resguardada por el vampiro

– Alex, ¿porque estás tan molesta? – pregunto de repente otro joven pareciendo a su lado, en sus manos llevaba una hermosa guitarra negra

– Tú… - dijo la chica pero repentinamente se callo

Los dos canes que hasta ese momento habían estado durmiendo e pusieron en pie y cada uno se colocó a un lado del vampiro y la joven castaña , Alex y Azarel se plantaron frente a los chicos , sus ojos fijos en la carretera , de pronto un automóvil de lunas negras se apareció en pocos minutos freno frente a la mansión los dos perros gruñeron y tensaron las patas dispuestos a atacar de ser necesario , la puerta del vehículo se abrió rose acompañada de Hugo descendieron del vehículo seguidos de Amy y finalmente Alice , Edward Esme , Carlisle y la pequeña Jazmin

– ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Elizabeth saliendo desde atrás de Jasper

– Eli – dijo el vampiro y la sujeto de la mano

– ¿Jasper? - pregunto Alice sorprendida

– ¿Ginny? - dijo una vos sorprendida a espaldas de los vampiros

Continuara..-


	7. RENCUENTRO I

Rencuentro I

Harry se despertó debido a los gritos proveniente de la planta baja se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para acallar los gritos pero no funcionaba suspirando se incorporó en la cama y parpadeo varias veces. Odiaba despertarse con los gritos de Alex pero esa era la rutina desde que Elizabeth entro en la adolescencia

— ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de dormir con semejante ruido? – le pregunto a la chica que dormía profundamente a su lado

El pelinegro la contemplo unos segundos más después se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, pateo las prendas regadas en el suelo para abrirse paso finalmente se metió a la regadera y el agua fría lo termino de despertar, salió de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo cuando sintió una perturbación en las barreras que protegían la casa y sus alrededores. Bella se removió en la cama inquieta pero no abrió los ojos Harry se puso de pie, le dio una última mirada a la castaña y salió de la habitación; bajo las gradas por alguna razón se sentía inquieto con el sigilo propio de una sombra se acercó hasta la entrada donde se hallaba un automóvil con lunas polarizadas. De uno en uno aquellos intrusos se bajaron del vehículo, entonces la vio inseguro camino hasta ellos

— ¿Ginny? - pregunto. estaba asombrado nunca imagino volver a verla

— Harry - susurro la vampira pelirroja y cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza

— Amber ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto preocupado el vampiro y se agacho junto a la chica

— ¡Mama! - dijo Jazmín preocupada

— ¿Qué está pasando? - La voz de Bella saliendo de la casa puso a todos en alerta

— ¡Diablos! - dijo Alex al ver a la castaña

— ¡USTEDES! - los ojos de bella se tornaron rojos, en sus brazos las marcas demoniacas empezaron a extenderse

— Bella - susurro Alice intimidada

— Harry giro sobre sus talones ya nadie le prestaba atención a la vampira pelirroja todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Bella. las marcas demoniacas se seguían extendiendo a medida que los ojos de la chica brillaban más de ese color rubí, Edward estaba en shock ese recuerdo perdido había vuelto. la persona a la que mato de manera cruel y dolorosa ahora estaba frente a él , la chica a la que amo y asesinó estaba allí a unos pasos de pronto un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo a su espalda su familia cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y en medio de aquellos gritos se podía oír la risa descontrolada de Bella, con cada grito de sus víctimas y su motivo de venganza, su alma se iba perdiendo.

Harry reacción corrió hacia la castaña y la abraso. La chica reía y lloraba a la vez sus uñas se alargaron y las clavo en los brazos de Harry

— No estás sola, yo estoy aquí Bella no te dejes arrastrar - le ordeno, aunque cada vez más sangre brotaba de las heridas en sus brazos

— ¡JAZPER! REACCIONA SOLO TÚ PUEDES ORDENARLE A BELLA DETENERSE , EJERCE EL PODER DEL CONTRATO ANTES DE QUE SU ALMA SE PIERDA POR COMPLETO CON LA VENGANZA – le grito Alex al vampiro rubio Alex

— ¡ISABELLA BASTA YA! - grito Jasper

La castaña se resistió pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad y soltó a Harry anuqué aun podían verse sus ojos color rubí y las marcas en sus brazos no desparecieron

— Harry suéltame - dijo

— Debemos hablar - contesto el pelinegro

— Vengan - dijo Alex, cogió a ambos y despareció

— Ustedes. entren en la casa – ordeno Azarel dirigiéndose a los vampiros y a los magos.

— Jasper y Eli miraban con desconfianza a los recién llegados. Azarel suspiro sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el ángel cuando al fin estuvieron dentro de la casa

— Venimos a buscar ayuda – contesto Rose

— ¿Amy estas bien? – pregunto Hugo

— Es Harry. Es Harry – repetía la pelirroja aun en shock

— Así es, Harry está vivo y Bella también – les dijo el ángel

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó finalmente Eli

— Ella es Ginny Weasley la causante de que Harry sea un demon - contesto Azarel

— ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Carlisle

— Mama - la llamo Jazmín cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja.

Repentinamente todos se vieron en una celda dentro habían tres personas dos chicas y un anciano estaba muy oscuro y los paso de alguien acercándose hicieron que los prisioneros se ocultaran en las sombras. La puerta se abrió y dos personas fueron empujadas dentro de la celda la chica pelirroja reconoció a sus nuevos compañeros de celda y apenas su captor se marchó ella salió de la sombras y se lazo a los brazos del pelinegro

— ¡Harry! - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

— Ginny, tranquila todo estará bien no te preocupes saldremos de aquí – le dijo él correspondiendo el abraso

— Que hay Harry - saludo la otra chica

— Hola Luna - dijo el pelinegro

— Ey no es el momento para sus demostraciones de cariño - dijo el otro chico que acababa de llegar

— Cierto – contesto su compañero y de su bolsillo extrajo un pedazo de espejo - Dooby -llamo y con un sonoro crash un elfo domestico apareció

— Lleva al señor Olivanders al refugio por favor - pidió el pelinegro

— Lo que ordene Harry Potter - contesto el elfo y cogió la mano del anciano, luego despareció

— Ahora ustedes se irán y nosotros rescataremos a Hermione - dijo el pelinegro

— No me iré sin ti – se opuso la pelirroja

— Pero Ginny …

El chico se calló pues podían oír los pasos acercándose, el carcelero bajaba hablando y despotricando en contra de los chicos se acercó a la celda y abrió la puerta pero apenas entro una enorme roca lo noqueo y el hombre cayo pesadamente al suelo, los chicos no esperaron más Harry le arrebató la varita al hombre y los cuatro salieron de la celda. Subieron corriendo, al llegar arriba abrieron lentamente la puerta. Una mujer de cabello negro le apuntaba a una chica de cabello castaño que se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba de dolor, a unos pocos paso se hallaba un muchacho rubio por sus labios caían delgados hilos de sangre

_— ¡Expelliarmus!_ - grito Harry y la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange voló lejos

— ¡Hermione! ¿puedes ponerte de pie? - pregunto Harry

— Si - contesto débilmente la castaña

Ron había cogido la varita caída y ahora también le apuntaba a la mortifaga que los miraba entre sorprendida y divertida. Cuando Hermione se acercó hasta ellos Bellatrix había cogido la espada de Gryffindor que estaba cerca de la chimenea y lanzó una estocada que logro herir a Ron obligándolo a soltar la varita, que ella se apresuró a recuperar

— Veamos qué tan hábil eres Potter - dijo la mortifaga y le laso una maldición, Harry se alejó de sus amigos para evitar herirlos, pero pronto el chico descubrió que no era capaz de sostener por mucho tiempo un duelo con la mortifaga. ya comenzaba a cansarse.

Ginny vio entonces la espada de Gryffindor brillando sobre la alfombra la cogió. En un principio sintió el peso de la espada pero luego esta se tornó tan ligera como una pluma, ella se acercó por detrás las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones pero ninguna la golpeaba alzó la espada y atravesó con ella al chico pelinegro. La sangre baño sus manos. Harry vio hacia abajo, la punta de la espada sobresalía por su pecho escupió algo de sangre y sus ojos verdes Se fijaron en su atacante

— ¿Por qué? - dijo antes de caer al suelo

— ¡HARRY! - el grito desesperado de Hermione se oyó en la mansión luego la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix

— avada kedavra - dijo una voz fría desde una de las esquinas, desde allí Draco tenía la varita levantada apuntándole a su tía que se quedó congelada y cayo muerta al suelo

— Harry - susurro la pelirroja y soltó la ensangrentada espada

— Lo has bien niña – dijo el lord oscuro parado a espaldas de la pelirroja

La chica se dio la vuelta y noto que su hermano y sus amigas al igual que Malfoy habían desaparecido. Se hallaba sola enfrente del mago oscuro y con el amor de su vida a sus pies, muerto.

— Ya no sirves - dijo el lord oscuro y le laso la maldición imperdonable

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y todo se volvió oscuridad, no había nada solo una profunda culpa, mucho dolor mucha tristeza creyó que estaría allí por siempre pero. La oscuridad se transformó y dos brillantes luces verdes la devolvieron al mundo real lo primero que sintió fue frio y sus ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente.

— Harry – susurro. era una niña de unos nueve años

— Tranquila todo estará bien - dijo el pelinegro

— Yo …yo…- desia

— No fuiste tú, Lucifer necesitaba un aprendiz cegó tus ojos con una ilusión, realmente no fue culpa tuya, fue todo culpa de los demonios necesitaban un alma pura que se llenara de odio y deseos de venganza por eso trajo tu alma y cuerpo hasta aquí se suponía que cuando yo estuviese listo tomaría venganza y con tu sangre me terminaría convirtiendo en un demonio completo – le explico

— Pero mis manos empuñaron la espada , yo te mate - dijo la niña con desesperación

— ¿Ese recuerdo te atormentara siempre? ¿verdad? - pregunto el

— Harry – susurro ella

— Yo te perdono Ginny - le dijo el al oído, luego beso la frente de la niña y sus recuerdos quedaron sellados.

En una oscura noche el pelinegro cubierto por una capa se apreció en medio de uno de los callejones de Londres, no muy lejos una pareja lo esperaba, la mujer ahogo un grito en cuanto lo vio y el hombre se puso pálido

— ¡HARRY ¡¿es ella? - pregunto El hombre pelirrojo

— Si contesto – el pelinegro

— ¿Ella….? – pregunto el hombre

— Está bien, pero no recordara nada de los últimos diez años – contesto el chico

— Ven con nosotros Harry – pidió la mujer mientras las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus orbes marrones

— Porque habría de ir con ustedes, unos simples humanos que no pueden ni siquiera protegerse – contesto el

— Alguna vez fuimos amigos – susurro la mujer

— Por esa amistad es por lo l que ahora los estoy dejando con vida- contesto el después coloco a la niña en brazos del hombre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado

— De verdad lo siento Mione - dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse

La proyección termino. Ginny sollozaba mientras que Elizabeth derramaba lagrimas ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Jazper. los demonios causaron todos debido a su obsesión de ganar la batalla a su sed de poder no hiba dejar que eso volviera a ocurir se prometio la chica ...

Continuara…


	8. RENCUENTROII

_La proyección termino. Ginny sollozaba mientras que Elizabeth derramaba lagrimas ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Jazper .los demonios causaron todos debido a su obsesión de ganar la batalla a su sed de poder. _

RENCUENTROII

– Todo eso fue ocasionado por culpa de los demonios – dijo Azarel

– ¿Y Bella? - pregunto Elizabeth

– Me ocurrió lo mismo - contesto la chica apareciendo en la sala

– Bella - dijo Edward mirando a la castaña

– Todo fue culpa de Abadonm, así que supongo que ustedes no tienen nada que ver – agrego la castaña, sus ojos aún estaban rojos pero ya no tenía marcas demoniacas en su cuerpo

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Harry mirando a los recién llegados

– Nuestra madre fue llamada por la orden del fénix , Voldemor se ha puesto en movimiento una vez más y los magos piensan luchar nosotros queríamos que tú nos enseñes a usar magia – dijo Rose

– ¿Son los hijos de Ron y Hermione? – pregunto Harry. Por un momento sonrió pensando en que sus amigos por lo menos habían tenido una vida normal , bueno lo más normalmente posible teniendo en cuenta que eran magos

– Así es – dijo rose que no había notado la sonrisa del pelinegro

– Yo no puedo instruirlos, cuando me trasforme en demon perdí mi magia – dijo el pelinegro

– ¿Entonces nos permiten quedarnos aquí, por favor? - pregunto Esme

– ¿Por qué? - pregunto Bella molesta

– Por ella - contesto Edward sujetando la mano de Jazmin Y evitando los ojos de la chica

– ¿Es tu hija? - pregunto Alex mirando con curiosidad a la niña

– Si y ahora nos buscan los voltiuri porqué piensan que nosotros sabemos dónde está Jazper - contesto Ginny

– Menudo problema – dijo Azarel

– ¡Una hibrida! no esperaba ver a una tan de cerca - dijo Alex ignorando a todos los demás. emocionada se inclinó alado de la niña y la miro de arriba a bajo

– Alex, los estas asustando - dijo Azarel y cogió a la pelinegra de la cintura para alejarla de la pequeña

– Pero, pero es una hibrida y…

– Hagan lo que quieran - dijo Bella y se marchó dejando la sala en silencio , Harry fue tras ella

– Bueno supongo que pueden quedarse pero antes que nada no tiene permitido acercarse al segundo piso por ningún motivo – les advirtió Elizabeth

– Eli - la llamo Jasper y cogió a la chica de la mano

Edward noto entonces que el sol ya se había puesto y las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer jazmín bostezo y Alex la miro maravillada

– Vengan – dijo Azarel

Después de indicarles cuales serían sus habitaciones el ángel y la pelinegra se marcharon Edward oyó algo sobre una pizza con doble queso y los suspiros del ángel se oyeron desde el pasillo.

Después de acostar a Jazmín la pareja se quedó en silencio contemplando el vacío en ambos pesaba la culpa de haber acabado con la vida de las personas a las que decían amar.

* * *

– Tu plan a fallado - dijo Lucifer

No, solo está comenzando. Voldemord, ese mago estúpido esta ya muerto pero sabes que la comunidad mágica no lo sabe, y se están matando los unos a los otros, además los ángeles están tras la luz de esa niña que nuestros queridos aprendices tanto protegen y los vampiros se encuentran a pocos kilómetros de aquí , todo está encajando perfectamente

– ¿Qué piensas hacer con Alex? – pregunto Lucifer

– Esa chica no intervendrá, porque si interviene eso significaría que debe elegir un bando por el cual pelar y ella ama su libertad, pronto la demás piezas terminaran de encajar y esa dos almas serán nuestras , solo un poco más – dijo Abadon

– Entonces esperare a ver cómo termina todo esto – contesto el demonio

– Muy pronto Bella. tu alma será mi por completo - dijo el demonio riendo

* * *

En la soledad de la su habitación Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama sus ojos lucían ausentes, perdidos en la inmensidad de la noche, la fría brisa nocturna le beso las meguillas y jugo con su cabello. Harry suspiro al verla tan perdida en su propia mente

– Nunca me dijiste que a ti también te traicionaron - dijo ella

– Si, probablemente fue porque después de saber lo que ocurrió perdí las ganas de vengarme y decidí olvidar - contesto el pelinegro

– Tal parece que en eso no nos parecemos lo que yo quería más que nada en el mundo era vengarme incluso ahora creo que en cualquier momento bajare y los matare de uno en uno mostrándoles lo que es el verdadero dolor - dijo la castaña

– Bella – susurro el pelinegro

La chica seguía con la mirada perdida en la oscura noche, el pelinegro se acercó y la rodeo por la espalda. Él se había sentido igual cuando descubrió la verdad, le habían quitado su motivo de existir, era normal sentirse perdido. La castaña se giró no quería que nadie la viera así tan vulnerable tan humana, pero necesitaba sentirse protegida, por primera vez todas sus barreras habían caído, por primera vez se sentía sola y frágil como cuando era humana ya no sentía la fuerza de un demon y sin poder contenerse más rompió a llorar, Harry se mantuvo en silencio abrasando a la castaña

– No estás sola Bella – susurro el pelinegro

– Me lo prometes dijo ella en otro susurro

– Si – contesto el

La chica se mantuvo abrasada al pelinegro desahogándose llorando por todos esos años que no se había permitido derramar una sola lagrima, por primera vez en casi veinte años durmió a gusto no hubo pesadillas atormentándola, y Harry velo toda la noche su sueño contemplando a su compañera.

La molesta luz del sol se había colado por las gruesas cortinas, la castaña se removió y abrió un ojo se hallaba cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de su pelinegro compañero, se sentía algo cansada y no quería despertar a Harry y menos aún quería levantarse levanto su mano y la cortinas se cerraron la chica se acomodó mejor y permaneció así oyendo la lenta respiración del pelinegro.

Mientras los dos demons no bajaban. El resto de los habitantes de la mansión se pusieron en movimiento, los vampiros contemplaban el exterior de la mansión donde un radiante sol brillaba intensamente. Ginny no había hablado pero no fue necesario Edward aun podía escuchar los pensamientos de la pelirroja, todos dirigidos hacia el pelinegro.

Alice también permanecía en silencio; desde la cocina le llegaba las risas de Jasper y Eli, el vampiro estaba preparándole el desayuno a la joven repentinamente dos voces más se oyeron claramente.

– No le veo lo raro a desayunar pizza - protesto Alex

– Alex las personas normales no viven de la pizza – le contesto Azarel

– Fingiré no haber oído eso - contesto la chica

– Buenos días - saludo Hugo entrando a la sala seguido de su hermana

– Buenos días chicos - los saludo Carlisle

– ¿Y Harry? - pregunto Rose

– Con Bella - contesto Alex en sus manos estaba una gran caja de pizza hawaiana

– ¿Y no bajaran? – se atrevió a preguntar Alice

– Probablemente bajen después de las doce - contesto Azarel

– ¿Quién bajara después de las doce? - pregunto la castaña desde las gradas

– ¿A que debemos el milagro? - pregunto Eli sorprendida

– Bella no se quería quedar un rato más - dijo Harry sonriendo

– No hay tiempo para dormir - contesto la castaña sonrojándose

– Pero yo no quería dormir – respondió el pelinegro mostrándole una pícara sonrisa a la castaña

– ¿Podemos hablar pregunto? - la castaña dirigiéndose a los vampiros e ignorando al chico

Carlisle miro a su hijo. Pero él no parecí dispuesto a contestar, Bella suspiro y Harry tomo su mano dándole un aparentó.

– Yo llevare a la linda Jazmín al jardín jugaremos un rato con Al y Ed - dijo Alex dirigiéndose a los enormes perros

Cuando la niña hibrida estuvo fuera Bella se sentó en el sillón acompañada de Harry. Azarel suspiro. Hugo y Rose también tomaron asiento

– ¿Y bien a que se referían con que los vampiros los persiguen? - pregunto Harry

– Los vulturi buscan a Jasper y creen que nosotros sabemos dónde esta - contesto Alice mirando al vampiro rubio

– No entiendo, ellos saben que jazz esa con nosotros - dijo Bella

– Es una trampa - contestó Azarel

– Explícate – pidió el pelinegro

– Los Cullen vinieron huyendo hasta aquí así que lo volturi lo único que necesitan hacer es seguirlos y ustedes los guiaron directamente asía nosotros , no digo que a propósito, pero me parece que todo es parte del plan de Abadon – explico el ángel

– ¿Y qué me dices de los magos? – pregunto Bella

– Es una farsa - dijo Alex apoyada en el marco de la puerta

– ¿Qué? - preguntaron Harry y los dos magos

– Cuando Harry se transformó en aprendiz Lucifer mato al mago oscuro, antes de llevarse al infierno a Harry y Ginny , pero nadie más sabe eso así que los mortifagos creen que siguen las ordenes de su señor pero la verdad es que. el que mueve ahora los hilos de la guerra mágica es Lucifer – dijo la pelinegra

– ¿Entonces Ron y Mione? – pregunto Harry

– Están en un guerra controlado por los demonios, y ahora tenemos a los volturis a pocos días de aquí y no viene solos, Abadon les ha dado caballería para ayudarlos y eso nos es todo - dijo la pelinegra

– ¿Es que hay más? - pregunto Bella

– Si luchan aquí y ganan y dudo que ganen , los ángeles encontraran a Elizabeth y apenas se deshagan de los vampiros tendremos a los ángeles pisándonos los talones – contesto Alex

– Y ¿qué sugieres? – pregunto Rose

– un curso intensivo y avanzado de magia para esos dos magos y unas clasecitas de defensa departe de Jazz para los vampiritos para comenzar , mientras, Harry creo que tú puedes conseguir algo de ayuda extra, no sé si me explico - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ligeramente

– Bien entonces que esperamos – dijo bella poniéndose en pie

– Bella y yo buscaremos la ayuda extra, Azarel, tal vez tú puedas enseñarles algo de magia a los chicos para que puedan defenderse, jazz enséñales cómo luchar a los vampiros. y Alex por favor mantenlos ocultos por lo menos hasta que volvámonos pidió el pelinegro luego cogió de la mano a la castaña y los dos se desvanecieron …

Continuara…


	9. GUERRA SOBRENATURAL

Guerra sobrenatural

Los Volturi habían llegado antes de lo previsto , Azarel, Alex y los Cullen estaban fuera haciéndoles frente , Rose y Hugo se habían quedado en la mansión protegiendo a Jazmín, alado de Eli

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí , ¿dónde está la hermosa Bella? – pregunto Aro viendo a todos los presentes

- No es necesaria su presencia para encargarse de unas cuantas moscas - respondió Jasper

Los vampiros gruñeron amenazantes, Alex mientras los estaba contando estaban rodeados por más de cincuenta vampiros entres los cuales había unos ocho demonios de clase baja no habría problema se dijo

- Carlisle , tu familia ha estado dando muchos problemas desde que se formó – rio Cayo

- Todos las familias son problemáticas – respondió el vampiro

- Pero la tuya se ha convertido en una piedra en el zapato así que creo que deberíamos disolverla – dijo Aro

- Ya basta de tanto hablar, chupa sangre tu y yo sabemos que no estás aquí para darnos un sermón, ni hace sugerencias , hay que terminar esto de una buena ves dijo – Alex molesta

- Jane querida complace a la señorita - ordeno Aro

La vampira rubia sonrió, pero la sonrisa quedo congelada en su rostro, Azarel también se había cansado y había comenzado a encargarse antes de que los vampiros pusiesen darse cuenta y reaccionar de uno en uno fueron cayendo.

Aro Estaba colérico viendo con la facilidad con la que sus guardias eran diezmados, era fuerte y veloz en minutos acabo con jane y Alec y prosiguió con los demás, los Cullen retrocedieron al ver que en lugar de ayudar estorban, pues entre la chica pelinegra y el ángel se estaban encargando perfectamente de todo, de pronto siete rayos cayeron en medio de la batalla fulminando a los demonios y a la mayoría de vampiros

- Azarel, al fin te encontramos - dijo un hombre fijando sus ojos en el ángel

- Uriel - susurro

- Hermano mira donde te has venido a meter entre sucias escoria despojos de la humanidad y te desapareciste, no solo, te llevaste a la luz sagrada contigo dijo el recién llegado

- Ella ha decidido vivir una vida humana y…

- Es una niña ingenua que puede saber ella, que pasa Azarel que quieres probar alejándola de nosotros que puedes protegerla acaso quieres usarla para enmendar tus errores con Isabela y Harry – pregunto, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la chica pelinegra – pero que sorpresa Alexsiel, el ángel maldito, ¿ya has decidido finalmente a qué lado vas a unirte? - pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica

- Lárgate – dijo ella en un susurro

- Si me voy, pero no solo, ustedes bien con migo respondió repentinamente un fuerte resplandor ilumino todo el campo Azarel, Alexis Elizabeth y Jasper fueron transportados a un gran sala completamente blanca alrededor del lugar habían varias personas sentadas todos vestían de blanco y veían con desagrado a los recién llegados en la sala dos personas más aparecieron bella miraba todo extrañada y Harry permanecía alerta

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto el pelinegro acercándose al grupo

- Ángeles - respondió Azarel sus ojos veían a todos los presentes, reconociéndolos y recordando

- manténgase alerta, los ángeles no son muy compasivos - dijo Alex

- ¡Alexsiel!, no esperaba tu visita dijo un sujeto entrando acompañado de otros seis mas

- Michael, - dijo molesta la chica

- Así que ya has decidido unirte y no vienes sola la luz sagrada también está contigo y Azarel junto con esos dos híbridos pero no entiendo que hace un vampiro aquí, Uriel, desaste de esa basura - dijo

- No te atrevas dijeron todos los chicos rodeando al vampiro rubio

- Jajajaja, chicos, él es un ser sin alma presa de sus pecados, no hay que tener compasión solo hay que eliminarlo respondió levanto la mano y Jasper cayó al suelo por sus ojos y oídos salía sangre el vampiro se retorcería debido al dolor

- Basta, detente - grito Elizabeth desesperada intentando proteger al vampiro

- Luz sagrada, el solo está sintiendo lo que han sentido sus víctimas solo sufre una milésima parte de lo que realmente sufrirá cuando sea enviado al infierno a pagar por sus pecados y creo que no será el único sus ojos se fijaron en Azarel

- No te lo vamos a permitir - dijo Bella mirándolo desafiante

- Contra ustedes no tengo nada es más ahora que sus almas al fin han apagado el ferviente deseo de venganza me encantaría que aceptaran limpiar sus almas, así serán liberados de la maldición de los demonios y podrán unirse al lugar que siempre debieron haber ocupado - dijo

- No gracias - respondió Harry sujetando la mano de bella

- Bueno no puedo obligarlos a nada pero piénsenlo por el momento solo me desharé del traidor y la bestia sin alma - dijo

Elizabeth abrasaba a Jasper que parecía haber perdido la conciencia pues ya no se movía a pesar de que la sangre aún seguía fluyendo

- Azarel, por traicionar a tus hermano y abandonar tu posición, poniendo en peligro el gran orden estas expulsado del cielo y se prohíbe pisar la tierra santa – dijo el arcángel una sonrisa nada propia de un ser divino deformo sus facciones

Las alas de Azarel aparecieron. Alex se tensó ya había presenciado un exilio muchos siglos atrás; repentinamente el ángel rebelde fue rodeado por una columna de luz y sus alas se desgarraron bella y Harry no sabían que hacer Alex estaba en iguales condiciones. Bella miraba con horror como las alas del ángel eran destruidas quería ayudarlo, era su amigo, había sido su compañero durante mucho tiempo no quería que pasara, no podía pasar, ¿pero cómo detenerlo? sus poderes venían de la oscuridad y se hallaban en el cielo ante los siete arcángeles…

- Alex, debemos ayudarlo - dijo en un susurro la castaña

- ¡Alex! - la llamo Harry, pero la pelinegra se hallaba en shock

- Alex, no te preocupes - un susurro que veía de la nada le llego

- Bella, coge a Jasper , Harry encárgate de Elizabeth - ordeno la pelinegra

Ambos demons la miraron extrañados finalmente asistieron, Bella levanto a Jasper sin mucho esfuerzo y Harry sujeto a Elizabeth, ambos esperando a ver qué pasaría

- Michael, lo lamento, pero no me voy a unir a un montón de ángeles sin iniciativa propia y no te voy a permitir lastimar a mis compañeros - dijo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿acaso eso significa que te unirás a los demonios? – pregunto el arcángel

- No. voy a luchar, pero no por los ángeles, ni por los demonios, voy a luchar por los humanos y por las criaturas que no pertenecen a ningún mundo y si ustedes quieren desencadenar una guerra, consigan su propio planeta pues la tierra no es de su propiedad y tampoco los seres que allí viven son sus juguetes - dijo la pelinegra – yo el ángel negro , el ángel maldito protegeré a la tierra junto a mis compañeros y si te atreves a lastimarlos no tendré piedad – agrego, en su espalda apreciaron seis alas completamente negras en su frente, la marca de los señores demonios pero sobre su cabeza una aureola paleteada

Una ola de energía única lleno el salón impidiendo que los ángeles se pudiesen mover y rompiendo la barrera de luz que había atrapado a Azarel, la pelinegra ayudo al ángel rebelde a ponerse de pie

- No se te ocurra morirte estúpido ángel sin cerebro - dijo la chica al ver lo lastimado que se hallaba su amigo

- Ni siquiera lo pensaría - respondió el con una sonrisa

Los seis desparecieron dejando en los ángeles un profundo sentimiento de haber fallado y desencadenado un poder que sería muy difícil parar

- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunto Bella mirando el gran claro donde habían aparecido

- En el limbo - respondió una voz extraña pues no se podía clasificar como hombre pero tampoco como mujer

Un persona apareció al verla los chicos quedaron aún más extrañados pues era imposible decir si era un hombre o una mujer, el sujeto les sonrió para tranquilizarlos

- no quiero lastimarlos - DIJO

- Ya hemos escuchado eso antes – dijo Bella

- Tranquilízate joven demon, aquí están a salvo tus compañeros y tú no tiene por qué temer nadie los atacara – respondió con calma el sujeto

- ¿Porque habíamos de creerte? - pregunto Alex

- Porque no tengo intenciones malignas, solo deseo saber si lo que declaraste ante los ángeles es verdadero – pregunto

- Y que si así fuera – respondió la chica

- Entonces quiero ayudarlos, durante mucho tiempo la guerra entre los ángeles y demonios ha cobrado almas inocentes que nada tenían que ver, pero detener el odio o la rivalidad entre el cielo y el infierno es muy difícil por no decir imposible, por ese motivo la humanidad necesita de un poder que la proteja , de unos guardines que los vigilen desde las sombras impidiendo que los ángeles o los demonios tomen ventaja o usen a los humanos como juguetes , si tú, un ángel demoniaco puede actuar de intermediario, estoy seguro que esto mejorar en algo - dijo aquel ser

- ¿Quieres que le haga de árbitro en este partido? - preguntó la chica

- Si, ya que has decidido proteger a los humanos de todas maneras no veo porque no puedas hacer el trabajo así asegurarías la sobrevivencia de tus compañeros, estarían protegidos –

Bella miro a Harry, luego a Alex que lucía indecisa, la pelinegra giro la cabeza y los miro. Elizabeth asistió al igual que los dos demons

- Bien, aceptamos - dijo la chica – pero primero pararemos la guerra mágica – dijo

- Está bien - respondió el sujeto y desapareció

Los chicos reaparecieron en la mansión, Bella miro por la ventana y vio a todos los vampiros regados como flores en su jardín, los Cullen y los dos magos se estaban encargando de quemar los retos y eliminar todos los residuos de la anterior batalla

- Ahora habrá que mudarse - dijo Harry

- Sí, pero antes aún tenemos cosas que hacer en Inglaterra – respondió la pelinegra

- Entonces hay que prepararse - dijo Azarel

- ¿Creí que estabas más muerto que vivo? – comento Alex algo sorprendida

- Al parecer ya me recupere - contesto el ángel

- ¿Cuándo partiremos? – pregunto Jasper alado de Eli

- nosotros también vamos - dijo Ginny entrando alado de los demás Cullen

- Bien, pues prepárense, porque nos marcharemos cuando se ponga el sol - dijo Alex y se marchó a su habitación

- Iré a ver que no empaque pizza en las maletas - dijo Azarel y se fue detrás de la pelinegra

- Claro, cualquier excusa es buena para estar alado del ángel negro - dijo Bella riendo

- Yo creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a empacar - dijo Harry jalando de la mano a Bella

- Jasper nosotros también deberíamos empacar - dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

- Amber - la llamo Edward

- Ginny, mi nombre es Ginny, llámame por el apartar de ahora - pidió la pelirroja sus ojos estaban fijos en las escaleras

- Claro- respondió el vampiro

La noche ya había caído en la mansión y en el segundo piso bella contemplaba el oscuro jardín desde la ventana, sus ojos se reflejaron, una sombra a sus pies le informo que ellos estaban bien, desvió la mirada, Rosali y Emmett junto con Jasper fueron los únicos que lloraron su alma perdida ,ellos fueron los que sintieron su muerte y trataron de buscar venganza aunque contra las personas equivocadas, Abadonm pagaría lo que le hiso y Lucifer pagaría haber destruido la vida de harriera una promesa, su última venganza .

- Están en Inglaterra, lo sabes no – dijo Harry saliendo del baño

- Si, ya lo sé - contesto en un susurro

- ¿Qué aras?, ¿iras por ellos, los vas a descuartizar y luego los quemaras para después bailar toda la noche alrededor de la hoguera? – le pregunto burlón

- Eso sería muy divertido, pero es muy piadoso, muy amable, yo le mostrare lo que es el verdadero miedo, les enseñare lo que se siente estar atrapado y sin salida , les mostrare lo que es un verdadero ser sin corazón – contesta ella, sus ojos están brillando en este momento

Con pasos seguros y lentos el pelinegro se cerca por detrás, la rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña sus ojos brillan verdes con deseos de sangre, con deseos de venganza, una venganza que solo sabrán efectuar, los ojos de Harry brillan más cuando otra sombra les comunica que es tiempo de partir todos están listos para partir a Inglaterra donde muchas cosas acabaran y otras más iniciaran….

Continuara ….


End file.
